Nerves of lust
by PrincessKymmy
Summary: The wedding night of Georg and Maria Von Trapp


Nerves for lust

The wedding reception had ended an hour ago. Maria was in her bathroom geting changed. Her hands were shaking as she took off her beautiful wedding dress and hung it up. Tonight was the night she had to consumate her marriage to Georg Von Trapp. She had never had sex before so she didnt know what to expect, would it hurt? what if he didnt like her? so many questions went round in her mind until a soft voice filled the room.

"Maria darling, are you ok?"

"Yes, why wouldnt i be?"

"well,,,tonight."

Georg walked up to Maria, she blushed as he took her in his arms.

"I know your'e not experienced in this department but dont worry my love your in safe hands"

Georg kissed his new bride on the lips, gently at first then his tongue parted her lips. Maria didnt want her 1st time to be in a bathroom so she pulled away.

"Whats wrong?"

"oh nothing, i just feel a bit weird in the bathroom when the beds there"

"Oh i see"

Georg chuckled, held marias hand and led her to the bed. She sat down and he sat next to her.

"Are you ready Maria?"

"Yes"

Georg leaned in and kissed her gently as before then parted her lips with his tongue. Maria responded to this by massaging his tongue with hers. Their gentle kiss led to a powerful passionate one. Maria felt feelings inside her she had never felt before, urging her to kiss him deeper.

Georg slowly pushed maria on her back and straddled over her, Maria had her underwear on and Georg had his bathrobe on.. He leaned on his knees so he was sat upright and asked maria one last time.

"Are you ready my darling?"

"More than ever"

He raised himself so he was leaning on his knees, still straddled over his beautiful wife and began to stroke her sides feeling her move beneath him this aroused him even more and it was hard to hide. he started to kiss his way from her mouth to her neck, her breathing getting heavier showing her arousal, until he reached her breasts, he slowly kissed them hearing her slightly moan he moved further down. he placed little butterfly kisses all over her stomach feeling her arch her back as he made his way lower. He looked up at maria and her eyes were still closed, he slowly pulled her underwear off and began his trail of kisses untill he reached "the spot"

Maria's moaning had gotton more frequent so when she felt Georg between her legs it was natural for her to open them for him. He began to orally please his new wife, her back arching higher and breathing getting heavier.

"Are you feeling more relaxed darling?"

"Yes"

This was his cue to begin making love to her, as long as she was relaxed he wouldnt hurt her. He straddled back over her and whispered in her ear.

"Are you ready Maria, You tell me how fast, I promise i wont hurt you"

"I trust you Georg"

That was it. Georg slowly entered Maria. She gasped at first, this pleasure was all very new to her. He went at a slow normal speed waiting for her to tell him how fast she wanted him He found it more arousing, going slow, Maria was clearly enjoying it as she was breathing more heavier now and whispering Georg's name. He didnt think he could go anymore slower. Marias moaning and breathing only made him more aroused however he went as slow as he started.

"Georg"

maria nodded at him, it was time to go faster. He couldnt wait to hear her moaning with pleasure and climaxing. He made love to her faster, maria was in a whole new world of ecstasy. maria knew she was going to climax soon and by the moaning of Georg she knew he was going to aswell she didnt want this to end because she was enjoying georg inside her so much.

Nature happened and Maria climaxed, seing maria climax made Georg do aswell. He was still inside her, both smiling. they were connected. Maria wanted to do to him what he had done to her.

"Roll over on your back darling"

Georg did as he was told. Maria passionatly kissed him on the mouth then kissed all down his neck. When she got to his stomach she looked up at him and smiled, she placed little kisses all over his stomach and slowly moved her way down to his lower regions. Maria had never seen an aroused man before so this was a shock to her. However she bagan to please her husband as he had done to her feeling him writhing at her every touch, she could feel herself getting aroused once more so she sat over him.

Georg moaned as she sat on him to enter her, he loved this new fire in his wife so he began to make love to her fast, not slow as before. he massaged her breasts as she pleasured him causing her to moan his name louder and louder until she couldnt hold back anymore.


End file.
